BlackOut
by Melissa Mendelson
Summary: Nobody likes talking about the war. They think it's over, but it's always continuing. And they have already lost, and they need the lights to go out to remember what it is like to be Almost Human.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

The war. Nobody likes talking about the war. We were nearly wiped out. It was our crutch, and then the big blackout came. And we didn't know what to do. We refused to believe in monsters, but when you take technology away, what do we then become? Monsters, and the wall was built between the savages and the humane. And the lights came back on, so nobody likes talking about the war. To them, it never happened. To me, it always did.

I was forgotten, buried alive under ruble. Thirty years ripped away. The soldiers came and placed me in this capsule. It was a cruel punishment. They kept me alive but dreaming, and they poured the dead earth over my prison, hoping that I was never found. And I wasn't. If not for that sudden earthquake that rocked your precious world, the earth would never have cracked and spat me out. You would have been safe, thinking I was dead, but then savages stumbled across me. And they woke me up.

I'm now standing before your wall. I glimpse your perfect world, but still, technology has made you its slave. You need it. You crave it. Without it, you are lost. You are dead, so I don't pity you when those lights go out. And they will go out. Trust me on that. I know the one, who turned the lights out, and I will do the same.

Nobody likes talking about the war. They think it's over, but it's always continuing into the next chapter. You battle every day. You fight the crime on the streets. You consume the gizmos and gadgets, losing the fight to them, and you entrust the robots with our safety. You are not losing the war. You've already lost, and you need the lights to go out to remember what it is like to be Almost Human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

The last sounds heard were gasps of breath. Dirt poured from above, a god-awful sound. Darkness settled in for the long, long night, years to come, and sleep was just cruel. Jagged breaths followed. A sob, a scream, and then nothing but silence. Silence would be my only friend.

It was dark still. My original prison was ripped away and replaced with this one. Metal, decayed walls. Rotted, metal floors. Fluorescent lights gone dark. Still, I was free to move, clawing at the only door. But I've waited this long. I could wait longer, and finally, my captor returned.

"Why is it dark in here?" He reached for the switch on the wall and flicked it up and down again and again. "The lights were working yesterday."

"I wasn't awake yesterday." He froze, nearly dropping a tray of food that I guess was meant for me. "Did you know that the human body generates an electric current?" He shook as I edged closer. "I can feel it pulsing and pulsing. It's a beautiful sensation." Now, he dropped the tray.

"Hera." I froze. How did he know who I was? "You don't understand. You have to hear me out." He nearly screamed when I pressed my hand against his chest. "Please, don't do this. We have to tell you about the mission. It's why we found you. It's important." I now pressed a finger against his lips, hushing him still. "You need to know before you go out there."

"How long was I buried alive out there for? How long?"

"Thirty years."

"Thirty years?" Now, I wanted to scream. "My father?"

"Dead. We thought we lost you too. It took a long time to find you, but we did." Now, he relaxed. "We need you. We need you to finish your father's work."

"You made a grave mistake, my friend." I held his gaze for a moment. "There is no we," and I pressed my hand against his chest, absorbing his energy. And he screamed. "Oh, how I have missed that sound," and I smiled as he dropped to the floor. "I should have asked if there were more of him outside." I kicked the tray aside not wanting food, but I craved something else, something that I always needed, energy.

The door was open. I stepped outside, and as I did, the lights flickered. I stretched my hands outward, and the lights responded. Energy zapped through me, filling me to my core, and the lights went out. Darkness. That would be my gift to this world, but nobody stepped into my path. He was my only captor, which disappointed me slightly, but it didn't matter. I was free.

Outside, I found nothing but wasteland. The war had happened just like my father said it would, but he too was a causality of it. My heart flickered, but just for a moment. He said that all would not be lost, if I survived. They should have killed me when they had the chance. Instead, they buried me alive in that coffin-like capsule, praying that nobody came looking, but someone, they did. And look at this, a wall. Did they really think that this wall would keep someone like me out?

"No," I said with a smile. "It won't," and the wall shook under my hands, energy that nearly sent me falling back. "Wow. You pack a punch, but I needed that." And the wall shuddered one last time. "Thirty years. This energy almost made up for that," and I entered the city. "Now, to begin where the war had ended. Who is going to stop me?"

Night was falling fast. Lights lit up the city. It was pretty to look at, but darkness was descending fast. As she edged closer to civilization, the darkness followed. It would be her gift to them for without technology, what would we become? Monsters, but that was not her mission. Her mission had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two:**

Detective John Kennex leaned back in his seat. He slowly glanced over at Detective Valerie Stahl, who was busy on the phone. He turned back around and poked at the stacks of files before him. Then, he waited a moment to look back at her. Just as he did, another stack of files dropped in front of him.

"Jesus. You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" Dorian smiled at him. "I thought you were doing paperwork and not staring at Detective Stahl."

"I am doing paperwork." Kennex pushed the new stack of files next to the other ones. "I was just taking a break."

"Sure, you were. Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"Because Dorian, she has a boyfriend." Kennex leaned back in his seat. "She's happy."

"Are you sure?" Dorian looked from him to her. "What makes you think that she is happy?"

"Because she looks it when he's around." He now leaned toward Dorian. "Why do you ask? Do you know something that I don't?"

"It's just…" Dorian now leaned toward him. "She is staring at you too."

"She is?" Kennex spun around, but Detective Stahl was now gone. "Very funny."

"Got your attention, though."

"Yeah, but…"

An alarm rang through the precinct. Red lights flashed on. A computer's voice echoed, "The Wall. The Wall." All the police officers were now on their feet, staring at each other with their mouths hanging wide open. Fear shined in their eyes, but they refused to speak it. But they all knew. The Wall was down.

"That's not possible," Dorian said.

"I know. Where's the captain?" Kennex watched Detective Richard Paul hurry past him. "Where's the captain?"

"Do I look like I know," he snapped back.

"John." Detective Stahl was now standing only a few inches away from him. "The Wall can't be down, can it? How is that possible?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"Everyone, up front now," commanded Captain Sandra Maldonado. "Now!" She waited until they gathered around her. "Yes. The Wall is down," and a hush of whispers and fear flew around her. "We can't panic. Not now."

"Are you kidding me? The Wall is down," Detective Paul said. "This is the perfect time to panic."

"We can't panic," the captain repeated.

"Yes, we can," an officer said.

"We're dead," another one said. "We are so dead."

"Enough," Kennex roared as he glared at Detective Paul. "Our captain has told us not to panic, so man up and shut up." Everyone fell silent around him. "Captain?"

"Thank you, John. We have some brief footage before the Wall disrupted."

"Disrupted?" Detective Stahl looked at Kennex and then Dorian. "What do you mean by that?"

"Watch," and the captain turned toward the screen. "Play it," she said to another officer.

A moment later, Hera appeared on the screen. She was a young woman barely dressed. She was maybe twenty-four to twenty-five years of age. She approached the Wall, and it zapped her back. She fell backward, but a moment later, she was back on her feet, approaching it. And the Wall erupted into sparks.

"Play that back." Dorian stepped forward. The footage was rewound to where Hera re-approached the Wall. "Look at that. The energy transferred from the Wall into her."

"What the hell is she," Kennex asked, but nobody responded. "She can't be human. No human would be able to sustain that kind of energy. Is she like you?" He turned toward Dorian, who seemed as lost as him.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"We're running a facial scan on her now, but whatever she is, she's dangerous," the captain said. "Treat with extreme caution."

"Shoot first, ask questions later," asked Detective Paul.

"If you need to, but I would like some answers. And we will need patrols along the Wall until we get it back up and running. Let's go, people. Now!"

"John." Detective Stahl drew closer to him. "I have a terrible feeling."

"It's okay." He took her by the hand. "It's going to be okay."

"I don't think so."

"John. We need to go. She's in the city now, and she's dangerous."

"I heard the captain, Dorian." He turned back toward Detective Stahl. "Be careful."

"You too." She watched him and Dorian walk away. "I have such a bad feeling about this, but I hope that I'm wrong."

"Me too." The captain now stood behind her. "Go, but be careful." She nodded at the captain, who nodded back. "What are we dealing with," she said to herself as she turned toward the screen that continued to play the footage of Hera. "Who the hell are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three:**

Darkness. Hope was the dwindling fire in a tin barrel. Hands reached out, and life flickered but only for a moment. The smoke was the laughter left, and the lost souls drew closer, trying to hold to that fire. But the darkness won.

Her finger was pricked. Her pills were released. She would not go hungry tonight, but no sleep would find her here. She would just gather around the fire like the others outside and wait for sunrise. Tomorrow was another day, maybe a different day, and that gave her hope. She pushed through the crowd, trying not to disappear, but who would miss her? Maybe, it would be better, if she was swallowed away, but then the lights flickered.

Hera watched the throng of people move before her. They reminded her of rats struggling and fighting for their cheese. It was disgusting. How could they depend on this technology to suffice their needs? They were slaves to it, broken and bent. Didn't they see it in the eyes of those so lost outside? She should just put them all out of their misery, and she stretched her fingers out, ready to steal their light, their hope away.

"Aren't you cold?"

Hera looked down at her feet. The child was barely ten and wearing a coat that was too big for her. Her eyes were innocent enough, but give it time, and they too would grow bitter. "No. I'm not."

"You're not wearing any socks or shoes. Did you go sleepwalking?" Hera looked down at herself for the first time. She was just wearing a short, torn dress, the last dress that she wore before being buried alive. "Here." The child took off her coat and handed it to her. "Take it."

"No." Hera forced herself to call the energy down toward her, and the lights went out.

"Did you do that?" Hera now looked at the machines, hungry herself, but hungry for its energy. "I'm starving." She froze. "Please. Please, don't take my food away," the child begged. "I'm hungry."

"It's not food."

"But I need it, or I'll die." Hera now looked at her, lowering her hands. "Please." She still held the coat out to her. "Please," she whispered.

"Fine," and Hera grabbed the coat from her. "Only because you asked me to," and she turned to leave.

"Wait." She glanced back at the child. "What's your name?"

"Hera."

"Mine's Helen. Nice to meet…" Hera put on the coat and then stormed away. "You."

It was cold outside. Hera pulled the coat tighter around her. She never really put much thought on how she looked or how she felt. She couldn't. She still remembered screaming into the darkness before it swallowed her whole. Then, nothing, and the nothing was bliss. Then, someone woke her up, and now she had those damn memories left. And she wanted to destroy. She needed to destroy, and in response, she saw the flashing lights.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" An officer emerged from his car, followed by a strange man, a man that she realized was nothing but machine, and she smiled. "Do not move!" She waited until he touched her, and then she spun around, placing her hand on his chest and taking that luscious energy away. Sadly, he did not scream. He just whispered, "Stop."

The machine cop attacked her, but that was its last mistake. It fell down like a crumpled doll by her feet, and her eyes mirrored the fires nearby. Something whizzed by her head, and it took her a moment to realize that it was a bullet. And another one was coming her way.

"Really?" She turned toward the four officers now descending toward her. "Is that the best you got?" A force field formed around her, stopping the bullet. "Come on then, boys. Come and get me!"

The two humans stayed back, firing their useless guns. Their machine cops tried their best and failed. They fell lifeless to the ground, and Hera clapped her hands together, sending a sonic boom toward the two men left standing. They flew backward, and one fell straight into a black, unmarked car. But she didn't care, descending upon the other man and placing her hand on his chest.

"John. Don't let her touch you," Dorian said as they approached her, watching in horror as she drained the officer of his life. "Stay behind me." Dorian moved ahead of him.

"Dorian, don't!" Kennex looked at the dead androids by his feet. "Don't let her touch…" He was sent flying back by another sonic boom. "You," he muttered, fighting to stay conscious. "Damn it." He struggled to his feet just in time to see Dorian move toward Hera. "Dorian!"

Dorian breached her force field. He grabbed hold of her. In return, she grabbed hold of him and tried to absorb his energy. The air crackled around them, and then a thunder boomed. Dorian flew back toward Keenex, and Hera laid on the ground, motionless.

"Dorian?" Kennex helped him to his feet. "What did you do?"

"I neutralized her."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I don't know, John. I just did." He slowly approached Hera, followed by Kennex. "I don't think she's dead."

"No." Kennex gingerly took her pulse and then lifted her up into his arms. "She's not." He stared at Dorian for a long moment. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Let's get sleeping beauty here to the precinct before she wakes up."

"Good idea. Backup is on its way."

"Good." Kennex carried Hera over to his car. "We're going to need it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four:**

The last sounds heard were gasps of breath. Dirt poured from above, a god-awful sound. Darkness settled in for the long, long night, and silence would be her only friend. And the nightmares refused to fade. Sweat and tears remained as blinding light struggled to fill the void left behind.

"Bad dreams?" Kennex sat on the metallic table before her. "Want to talk about them?"

"You don't care, so don't ask." Fear shuddered through Hera. "Why can't I move?"

"We hooked you up to a neuro blocker. The IV…" He pointed at the slender pole beside her. "Is attached to the base of your neck, so don't bother waving your fingers around unless you feel like doing a cheer."

"What do I look like? Sylar?" Kennex held her gaze. "Fine. I'm Hera."

"Hera? Is your father, Zeus?"

"Actually, Hera's husband is Zeus." Dorian stepped into view. "Hera's father was…"

"I really don't care, so Hera, how about you tell us about who and what you are."

"Read the history books."

"Meaning?"

"Don't you know who my father is? Don't you remember the war?"

"The war was forty years ago. The world is a different place, Hera."

"That man has no reference of ever having a family," Dorian stated. "How is he your father, and if so, how have you not aged in forty years?"

"You two want answers, so do I. What did you do to me?" She now looked at Dorian. "What are you?"

"What are you," he replied.

"I asked first."

"Hey." Kennex snapped his fingers in front of her face. "We're asking the questions, and I want to know one thing. Are you human?"

"You want answers, detective? Ask the damn government. I'm done talking."

"You're done talking when I say you're done talking." He held her gaze. "I know you're hurting. I know the nightmares that you are probably having. You can't keep that all inside."

"And who am I supposed to trust? You? Him?" She glared at Dorian. "I don't trust anyone. Not ever again."

"Who hurt you?" Kennex watched her flinch. "Someone did."

"John? A word?" Captain Maldonado entered the room, gesturing for Kennex and Dorian to follow her outside. "So…" She waited until the interrogation door closed behind them. "What are we dealing with?"

"I don't know," Kennex replied.

"She is human," Dorian replied. "She is also something else."

"That helps," Kennex snapped at him.

"How about a bio scan? We take a closer look at her."

"Captain, pardon me, but are you kidding me? You saw what she did to the Wall, and now you want to light her up like a Christmas tree?"

"I'm serious, John. We need to know what we are dealing with."

"She's a Chrome." Detective Stahl approached them. "The preliminary blood test results are in." She passed a thin, computerized pad over to the captain. "She is a Chrome, but she's nothing like me. I've never seen anything like this before."

"So, she was manufactured?"

"I don't know, captain." Detective Stahl crossed her arms over her chest. "I would say that the military had a hand in this."

"That's funny."

"Why's that funny, John?"

"Because." He turned toward Detective Stahl. "She mentioned the government."

"Which indicates that Detective Stahl is correct," Dorian said.

"So, what are we dealing with," the captain said with a sigh. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Kennex replied.

"I told you." He looked at Detective Stahl. "I had a bad feeling about this."

"Well, at least, she's contained," Dorian said. "We should have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Captain!" Detective Paul hurried over to them. "We have a problem."

"You were saying?" Kennex glared at Dorian. "You jinxed it."

"Jinxed it," Dorian inquired.

Six men stormed toward them. They all wore black and silver military uniforms. A man with gray hair and a trimmed beard led the group. They stopped only inches away from the officers and Dorian.

"Captain Maldonado," the man with gray hair and trimmed beard asked, but he looked right at her.

"Yes?"

"You are no longer in control of this precinct."

"Excuse me?" She stepped toward him. "This is my precinct. You can't come in here and take control."

"We just did, and this comes from the top." He shoved a computerized pad into her hands. "Stand down, and have your officers do the same."

"And you are," Kennex asked.

"Colonel Gyles Rain. As of this moment, we are in control, and she is our prisoner. We will be moving Hera to a more secure location."

"You know her name?" The colonel now looked at Dorian. "You know about her."

"Stand down, DRN."

"His name is Dorian." The colonel turned toward Kennex. "And this is bullshit. What aren't you telling us?"

"John." He looked at the captain, who shook her head. "You want control, colonel? Fine, but my officers and I are not going anywhere."

"That's fine, captain. We need bodies on the street and at the Wall, so let's get moving here, people. Stand guard," the colonel snapped at two officers, who instantly took positions by the interrogation door. "After you," and he gestured for the officers and Dorian to move away from the interrogation room.

"This is not good," Dorian whispered to Kennex, but then he froze a moment later.

"Dorian? Dorian?" His partner finally blinked. "Maybe, Rudy should take a look at you."

"I'm fine." Dorian stormed away from them.

"What's eating him," Detective Paul asked.

"You," and Kennex moved away from him.

As they moved out of sight, one guard looked at the other. "I'm going to secure the prisoner."

"Go right ahead," the other replied.

The younger of the two men entered the interrogation room. Hera was still trapped in her chair. She glared at the man, recognizing the military uniform. They held each other's gaze as he walked behind her. If he was going to kill her, now would be the time to do so.

"You were told," he whispered into her ear. "That we woke you for a mission, and if you didn't kill our man, you wouldn't be sitting here right now." He pulled the IV out of her neck.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, Hera. There's a van waiting out front. A white and yellow van. Get inside, and don't ask questions."

"I don't get it." She started getting sensation back in her body. "You're not government."

"No, I'm not. I'm a plant, so are you done?"

"Done?"

"Throwing a tantrum."

"If that's what you call it? Oh, yeah. I'm done."

"Remember the van outside."

"What are you going to do?" She stood up from the chair, stretching her fingers.

"I'm going to be unconscious." He grabbed hold of her hand and placed it on his chest. "Unconscious."

"Fine." She zapped him, and he dropped to the floor. "You got me curious," and the lights went out.

"Hera," Kennex said as they stood now in the captain's office. "Those idiots." He turned to see the soldiers hurrying past them. "She's free. Dorian. Dorian?" His partner stared off into space. "Dorian?" He now looked at Kennex. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"John, this isn't good," the captain said as men's screams filled the air.

"Captain, stay here. Come on." He nearly pulled Dorian out of the office. "Are you malfunctioning?"

"No. Are you?"

"John, she's out," Detective Stahl said with fear in her voice. "She's destroying everything."

"Val," but she hurried away. "Damn it." He ran after her, sensing that Dorian slowly followed him, but he would deal with that later.

Hera came into view. She zapped those nearby, and they dropped to the floor. But to Kennex's relief, she wasn't killing them. She was just trying to escape.

"Hera!" He aimed his gun at her. "Stop!" A moment later, he was down on the ground, fading fast, and Dorian just stood over him. "Dorian…" His partner moved to help him up as Hera walked by. "Stop her." Dorian didn't respond. "Stop her!" He hurried after her, moving fast now outside, and then he saw the van.

Hera turned toward him. She looked sad for a moment, but then she moved toward the van. Kennex was too weak to fire his gun, and then the van door opened. Hera got inside, and the door slammed shut. But not before Kennex saw the person waiting for her. It was Anna.

"I'm sorry, John."

"I can't believe it."

"I really am," and Dorian moved fast, putting him in a sleeper hold. "Don't struggle, John. It's okay. It's okay." Dorian gently laid his partner on the ground. "I am sorry," and he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five:**

"John? John? John?"

Detective Stahl's face hovered into view. Her soulful brown eyes eased the aches and pains. Her voice drifted through the darkness and carried him across. Her hands, her soft skin wrapped around his heart, and for a moment, he knew peace. Then, the chaos fell down around him.

"You okay?"

"I've been better." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where's Dorian?" She looked around them. "Is he okay?"

"He's far from okay. He knocked me out and took off."

"What?"

"I think he's malfunctioning. Must've burned out some circuits when he neutralized Hera." He now stared into her eyes. "How many dead?"

"None. She didn't kill us, which is strange because of before, so I don't know what stopped her now."

"Me neither. Come on." He headed inside. "We need some answers now."

"John, you okay?" Captain Maldonado approached them.

"I wish people would stop asking me that. I'm not the only one, who got my ass kicked."

"Well, forgive me for being concerned about you." Captain Maldonado looked from him to Detective Stahl. "We're running on generator power. If they fail, we'll be completely in the dark."

"We need answers, captain," Detective Stahl said.

"And we're going to get them." She looked around for Colonel Gyles Rain, and she found him. "Colonel, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I told you, captain." He gestured for the soldier beside him to step away. "I told you and your people to stand down."

"You did, and not a moment later, she was free. How did that happen?"

"If you're suggesting that I have a plant, think again. One of your people is the traitor here, captain."

"I trust my people. I don't trust yours, and I don't believe in coincidences." She stepped closer to him. "We either work together to find Hera, or you and your soldiers can get out of my precinct."

"You can't do that."

"Yes, she can," Keenex said.

"I can, colonel, and I will. Don't test me." She held his gaze and didn't blink. "Well?"

"Let's talk in your office." He looked at Kennex and Detective Stahl. "Alone."

"No. They come too."

"Fine. Just you three. Let's go."

A moment later, they were all packed into Captain Maldonado's office. She sat in her seat, and the colonel stood beside her. Kennex and Detective Stahl took a seat before the desk. They all stared at each other and then over at the colonel, waiting for him to begin.

"We knew about Hera."

"Of course, you did."

"John," the captain snapped at him. "Go on."

"Not too many people remember, and not too many people like talking about the war." He sat on the edge of the detective's desk. "I remember. I was a soldier then, and I knew Hera's father."

"Her father?"

"Reese, detective…"

"Stahl. I thought that man didn't have any family."

"Apparently, he did. A daughter. We didn't know about her until after the war. The man was brilliant but crazy, and he had her waiting in the wings, in case he failed, which luckily he did. Otherwise, we would not be living in this technologic world."

"What did he do to her?"

"I don't know." The colonel now looked at Kennex. "We knew she was dangerous, and we didn't want to give her the opportunity to continue his work, his war. So we went on the offense. She was captured, placed in a cryo tube, and buried out in the wasteland."

"Monsters," the captain muttered, shaking her head.

"Hey, we did all of you a favor. Otherwise, you might not be here today."

"Those cryo tubes were prehistoric. She must have been awake for days before falling into the comatose sleep," Detective Stahl said.

"No wonder she's pissed," Keenex said through gritted teeth. "You were better off killing her."

"There was talk of waking her up and evaluating her." The colonel shifted position, crossing his arms over his chest. "But we had to build the Wall, rebuild the city, take care of the dead, and…"

"And you forgot about her," Kennex finished for him.

"Not everyone, detective."

"Colonel?" A soldier entered the office. "A moment?"

"Excuse me," and he eagerly left the room.

"Unbelievable." Kennex shook his head.

"John, where's Dorian?"

"He… He had to run." He glanced at Detective Stahl. "He'll be back soon."

"Something I should know?" She looked at him and then Detective Stahl. "John?"

"He had a minor hiccup."

"I think he went to see Rudy." Detective Stahl glanced at Keenex. "Some misfiring."

"Misfiring, huh? John?" He looked at her. "Find him. Now. We're going to need everyone when we find Hera."

"Yes, captain," and he too eagerly left the office, followed by Detective Stahl. "Misfiring?"

"Just find him, John," and she walked away from him.

"Damn it, Dorian. Where are you," he said to himself.

Dorian was halfway across the city now. He approached the dead Wall. A car was waiting for him. An older model android opened the back door for him, and he got inside. He waited until the car pulled away before looking at the man now beside him.

"Where's your partner?"

"Taking care of," Dorian replied.

"Did you kill him?"

"No. I couldn't."

"That's what I like about you, Dorian. You're almost human." Dr. Nigel Vaughn leaned closer to him. "Now, what happened to those memories?"

"What memories?"

"The ones that I hid inside you."

"They were removed."

"Removed? Rudy. I guess we're going to see your friend." He signaled to his driver, who made a sudden turn. "Hopefully, he'll be willing to help." He held Dorian's gaze for a moment and then turned to look out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six:**

Music flowed down like soft, white wings. Stress fell away, hypnotized and entranced. Eyes remained shut. Fingers moved up and down in the air as if leading those playing before him. Tranquility was sweet, chasing the descendants of Moby and VAST. Then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rudy?"

"John?" Rudy Lom sat up in his chair. He threw a nut up in the air and caught it in his mouth. "What's going on?"

"Have you heard from Dorian?"

"Dorian? No. Why?"

"Is that music I hear? What are you doing?"

"I am… Was listening to music." He pushed a button on the pad beside him, and the music abruptly stopped. "And popping my nuts."

"Excuse me?"

"My nuts. I mean. Not my nuts. My peanuts." He smacked himself on the forehead. "Peanuts as like cashews and walnuts…"

"I get it. Look, I'm on my way."

"What's going on with Dorian?" He shifted in his seat.

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"Okay." The phone call ended. "Stupid," he cursed at himself. He sensed someone nearby. "Dorian?"

"Rudy."

"John just called about you, and…" Someone else stepped into view. "Dr. Vaughn?" He moved his hand toward the pad beside him, but Dorian aimed his gun at him. "Dorian? What are you doing? What's going on? What did you do to him?" He now faced Dr. Vaughn.

"First off, it is so good to see you, Rudy, and please, call me Nigel."

"I asked you a question, Dr. Vaughn."

"No, Rudy. I'll ask the question. Where are the memories that you extracted from Dorian here?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dorian clicked the safety off. "Wait. Wait. I have them. Why?"

"Because, Rudy." Dr. Vaughn was now face to face with him. "You're going to put them back."

"And why would I do that?"

"It's simple. If you don't, Dorian will shoot you."

"No. He won't." Dorian fired, missing Rudy by an inch. "Dorian!"

"I'm sorry, Rudy. I really am."

"Would you like to test me again?" Rudy swallowed hard and shook his head. "Good. Now, get to work." Dr. Vaughn stepped back.

"It will just take me a few minutes to do that. Dorian, could you lie on the table here, please?"

"I will sit," and Dorian sat on the table with his gun still trained on Rudy. "Why do I need these memories, doctor?"

"Answers."

"Okay. Just one more moment." Rudy tinkered with the now exposed circuitry in the back of Dorian's head. "All done." He slowly stepped back.

"Dorian?" Dr. Vaughn stepped closer. "Can you access them?"

"Yes. Accessing them now. I see…" He fell silent.

"Dorian," Rudy whispered. "Dorian?"

"Give him a moment."

"The child. It's a ten-year-old girl. She's dying."

"I need you to access the last memory. Let it take control."

"What are you doing?"

"Not now, Rudy." The gun twitched in Dorian's hand, and Rudy inched back. "Let him remember."

"Those aren't his memories."

"No, Rudy. They're hers."

Dorian was now standing beside the hospital bed. The child played with her toys. The room was lit up with sunlight despite the blinds being drawn. He heard voices and turned to see two doctors enter the room. He recognized one of them.

"How are we doing today, Lily?"

"Good." She continued to play with her toys.

"I heard that you didn't have a good night."

"It's fine. It won't be much longer now." She looked at him. "I'm not scared."

"You shouldn't be." He squeezed her arm. "We're going to take some blood, and do some more tests. Like we explained before, your DNA is unique, and we might be able to help you."

"I hope so."

The door opened behind them. He was the first to see who it was. He moved in front of the child, trying to protect her, but a bullet flew through him, barely missing her. The other doctor screamed. She tried to run, but she was gunned down. Then, the gun turned on the child, but she didn't blink an eye.

"I'm not scared," she said. "I'm not scared of you, dad."

"I'm not here to kill you, Hera."

"My name is Lily."

"Not anymore," and he took her up into his arms and left the room.

"Hera?" Dorian snapped back to reality. "You knew her."

"I did." Dr. Vaughn seemed sad. "I lost the love of my life that day. I nearly died. After that, I swore off humanity and focused on the synthetic souls. Lily's DNA inspired me to pursue that. I failed in saving her, but I thought that I could still save the world." He poked around for a moment in Dorian's head and then closed him back up. "I was wrong, and she's back."

"Why did her father call her, Hera?"

"It's like with Prometheus. He saved mankind with the gift of fire, but Hera? She's the opposite. Her gift to mankind would be its destruction. I was hoping in the last recordings of her mind that we could catch a glimpse of what he intended on doing to her. I guess that was my answer."

"That she would destroy us," Dorian asked, and the doctor nodded. "How?"

"I wish I knew." He turned toward Rudy, who had managed to sneak away. "Dorian."

Dorian moved quickly. Rudy had a head start, but he was faster. He snuck around him, and Rudy barely turned when Dorian's hand flashed through the air. He found the pressure point at the base of his neck and rendered Rudy unconscious. Then, he picked up the limp body and carried it back over to where the doctor was. He gently laid his friend on the table. His gun was still in his hand, but he refused to aim it at his friend.

"Don't worry." Dorian glanced up at the doctor. "I don't want him dead."

"That's a good thing. I would hate to shoot you before getting answers." John appeared behind the doctor with his gun trained on him. "I'm surprised to see you, doc. What brings you out of hiding?"

"Hera," Dorian replied.

"Is that so? I would love to pick your brain." He glanced over at Rudy. "Dorian, what did you do to him?"

"I gave him a Vulcan Nerve Pinch." John stared at him. "Like this," and Dorian charged him, struggling to reach his neck.

"Dorian, what is wrong with you?" Keenex struggled against his partner, who then put him back in a sleeper hold. "No…" He started to pass out. "Dorian," and then he was gone.

"Why did you make me do that?"

"Relax, Dorian. I don't want him dead either."

"Well, who do you want dead, doctor?"

"Insyndicate," he responded. "They opened Pandora's Box. The only difference is that there won't be any Hope left for us." He started to leave but then looked at Kennex's unconscious body. "Take him with us. We might need him, but get rid of his tracker first. I'll wait outside."

Dorian watched him leave. He struggled to not follow his orders, but his body betrayed him. He found himself now holding Kennex in his arms. He didn't want to hurt him, but he dug out the tracker. He dropped it onto the floor and crushed it with his foot. Then, he carried his friend outside. "I'm sorry, John. I really am," and the door slammed shut behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven:**

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because." Anna sat before her. "I made a promise. Now, eat your food."

"I'm not hungry." Hera pushed the tray away from her. "Why do you people insist on me eating food? All I need is energy. That's it. Just energy." She slammed her hands down on the metal table. "I'm not hungry."

"You're dying." Tears touched Hera's eyes. "I'm sorry, but you are. You still are, and if you don't eat and drink water." Anna pushed the glass of water toward her. "You'll die."

"My father found the cure."

"No, Lily." Now, Hera really blinked, and a tear fell down her cheek. "He didn't. We're not clear on what he did, but he didn't save you."

"Yes, he did!" The lights overhead flickered. "Why would you say such a thing? You didn't know him!" The lights flickered again. "Don't make me kill you because I can."

Anna sat back in her seat. She glanced overhead at the lights and then at Hera. She nodded slowly, agreeing with Hera's words, and then she reached into her pocket. She pulled something out, something small and dropped it onto the table between them. It was a necklace, a silver sword against a heart, and she stared at it for a moment. Then, she looked at Hera. "I didn't know your father. You're right, but my father knew him. My father fought with him. He survived the war and spent most of his life in and out of prison, but there was one thing that he made sure never to forget."

"What's that?" Hera slowly took the necklace and held it against her heart.

"You." Hera looked at her, and Anna leaned closer. "I am the woman I am today because of my father, and the same goes for you. And I made a promise to my father that I would find you and help you."

"To do what?"

"Finish the war. My father believed in yours, but yours did it the wrong way. Killing people is not necessary unless we have to, and sometimes, we have to." Anna leaned back in her seat. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For the Black Out. You can absorb all the energy you want, Hera, but you need to be strong enough to do it. Your body is still weak from being in that tube for thirty years. We could give you shots." Hera shook her head. "Or you could eat your food."

Hera stared at the tray. She realized something, something that she didn't like. She looked back at Anna, who picked up on this realization. "What's in it?"

"What you need to be strong."

"And what is the plan?"

"The Central Grid."

"The Central Grid? And what is that exactly?"

"The main power source to this city. You're going to drain it dry."

"Then, what?"

"Then, we take over, and we bring this city back to how it should be."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Aren't you curious, Anna?" Anna looked surprised that she knew her name. "I heard the driver say your name, so let me ask again. Aren't you curious, Anna?"

"About what, Lily?"

"First off, my name is Hera. Secondly, aren't you curious about what my father did to me? You seem to know enough, but what do you know exactly?"

"That your father kept you secret. He had an inner circle that my father was part of, but what he did to you exactly? Nobody really knows except the woman that was left behind to care for you. She was your guardian until the military came and killed her. She would be the only one to know exactly what was done to you."

"So, what makes you think that I'm dying and that I'm not cured?"

"Because of this." Anna handed her an electronic pad. "Careful." It flickered under Hera's touch. "These are your vital signs." She pointed at the labwork. "We wanted to use a bio scan, but we were afraid to. We reconsidered that, but you woke up and did what you did. He was a good man, by the way."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not, but he didn't die in vain. He died for the cause. Are you?" Hera again held her gaze. "Are you?"

"I am. When do we begin?"

"Now." Hera began to eat the food before her and drink the water. "We begin now."

"Rudy? Rudy?" Detective Stahl shook him awake. "You okay?"

"I think so," he moaned in response. "I can't believe that he did that."

"Did what?" Detective Stahl helped him sit up on the table. "What happened?"

"Dorian attacked me, but it wasn't his fault. He was made to, ordered to."

"Ordered to? By who?"

"Dr. Vaughn."

"Dr. Vaughn? He was here."

"Yes, and Dorian's with him. I'm… I'm not sure why or how, but Dr. Vaughn is controlling him. There's no reason for that, but he has control of Dorian."

"We need to tell the captain. Have you seen John?" Rudy shook his head. "Okay. Let's go." She stepped away from the table, and then something crunched under her foot. "What's that?"

"That?" Rudy leaned down and looked at the bloody object on the floor. "That is not good. I think that is John's tracker. I think that…" He now looked at Detective Stahl. "I think that Dorian and Dr. Vaughn have John."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight:**

Light trickled through darkness. Whispers bit at its heels. Motion was sweet like sailing but rocky underneath, and a siren sang somewhere off in the distance. Tapping like fingers hungry for knowledge. Pain twitched and moaned. Eyes slowly opened.

Detective John Kennex lied on his side. Light flashed through four windows. A whisper of wind slipped in through a cracked one, and voices fell hushed under his gaze. He slowly moved toward the passenger seat to the gray-haired man, ready to attack. He lunged, and the car swerved. And he slammed back against the passenger seat.

"Simmer down, John," Dorian said as he drove the car. "Don't make me put the sleeper hold on you again."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." John rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up in his seat. "So, I guess I have you to blame for that. Twice," and Nigel glanced his way. "Want to tell me how the hell you are controlling my partner?"

"Security protocol," he responded.

"Security protocol? Rudy never found a security protocol. He only found those memories."

"Yes, and they were not his to take. And as for the security protocol? It was never supposed to be activated."

"Why was it," Dorian asked.

"Hera," Nigel responded. "Granted, I was keeping tabs on you, Dorian, but I never wanted full control. I admired your individuality," and Dorian smiled at that.

"Give me a break," John snarled.

"I don't expect you, detective to understand."

"Oh, I understand just fine, doctor. You were stalking Dorian here until you were able to take him over completely."

"Like I said, detective. I don't expect you to understand." Nigel resumed typing away on his laptop.

"What are you doing," John asked.

"I am trying to hack the Central Grid."

"Why," Dorian asked.

"Because that will be where Insyndicate will take her, and if Hera absorbs all that energy, then we'll be in the dark for good."

"Can you do it?"

"I'm trying, detective."

"John, let him try."

"Oh, you're being nice to me now? You're not going to render me unconscious again when we get out of this car?"

"Be grateful, detective."

"Grateful?"

"Yes." Nigel now gave him a hard stare. "Dorian here could have snapped your neck. Twice."

"I suppose you want a thank you for not doing that?"

"I don't want anything from you, detective."

"Then, why am I here?"

"For one simple reason." Nigel resumed working on his laptop. "Distraction."

"For what?"

"Hera," Dorian replied, and he seemed sad at that. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't." John leaned back in his seat. He shook his head, rubbing his neck. He felt where Dorian had removed the tracker, and he knew that he was on his own. He glanced down at his gun, but his hands were still bound together. All he could do was sit there and enjoy the ride. He stared out the window, and his brow furrowed. "The streets are quiet."

"Yes, they are," Dorian replied.

"No, Dorian. The streets are quiet. The Wall was still down last I checked. We should have been invaded by now." Nigel looked out the window. "Why are the streets quiet, doctor?"

"I don't know, detective. Maybe, the cops and military are doing their jobs."

"No. The military is here for only one reason, and that's Hera. The cops? They're outnumbered. They know that defending the Wall is a lost cause, and they wouldn't have lasted this long. Something else is going on, and I bet…" He leaned closer to the doctor. "I bet that you know why."

"Maybe, I do." Nigel stared at him. "What does it matter? If we don't stop Hera, the damn Wall can come down. There won't be anything left anyway. Now, sit back, detective."

"I can't figure you out, doc." John sat back. "You're a complicated man."

"He's right," Dorian responded. "You play the villain, but you're not. At least, not completely." Nigel smiled at that. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Nigel answered.

"Why were you spying on me?"

"It wasn't spying, Dorian. It's more like a father checking on his son," and John rolled his eyes at that. "Like I said, detective. You wouldn't understand."

"We're here."

"Park over there, Dorian. We don't want to be seen," and Dorian did as he was told. "Good. I don't see them. We got here first, and now we can get ready for them. I've hacked through the twenty levels of security, but that last one is difficult." He rubbed his chin. "I need a little more time. I need a distraction." He looked at John.

"I'll go with him," Dorian said.

"No, you need to be where I told you. I have others surrounding the place, and one's on his way."

"Others," John asked, and not a moment later, the back door flew open. "Hey!" He was thrown outside and landed hard on the curb. "What gives?" He looked up to see someone now standing over him. "Dorian?"

"Detective."

"What the hell?" The detective was hurled to his feet and then gripped tightly by the other Dorian. "There's two of him?"

"No, detective." Nigel and the real Dorian were now standing outside the car. "There's five hundred of him."

"Five hundred," Dorian asked.

"Yeah. What can I say? You inspired me."

"Are all five hundred here, doctor?"

"No, Dorian. Four hundred of you protect the dead Wall, and a hundred of you are here." He pointed at the Central Grid nearby. "I would have spared more, but the Wall needed protecting. We failed to save the wall watch tower commander, though."

"So, some did get through?"

"Yes, detective, but not the rest. Now." He clapped his hands together. "You know what to do?"

The other Dorian grabbed John tighter. For a moment, John thought that he was going to be put in a sleeper hold again. The other Dorian ripped the wires off from his wrists, freeing the detective's hands. Then, he stepped back and gestured for the detective to follow him.

"I don't get it," John said, facing Nigel. "What do you want from me?"

"To stop Insyndicate from getting into the building. Do what you can, but no backup. If they get through, if she gets through, I'll have my other Dorians ready."

"That's creepy," John said.

"What is," Dorian asked.

"Dorians." He laughed, but no one else did. "So, distraction." He pulled out his gun, and the two Dorians moved toward him. "I'll try to stop them, but what if I fail? What if your Dorians fail?"

"I have one level left to break, detective. Now, we're wasting time, and Hera will be here soon."

"Fine. I'm going," and he followed the other Dorian.

"John." He glanced back at his partner. "Be careful."

"You too."

"Doctor?"

"Nigel, please."

"Nigel, are they… Are your Dorians just like me?"

"No, Dorian, and they know that. They know that they have to protect you at all costs."

"Why?"

"Because, Dorian, you're the only one that can kill Hera."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine:**

The Central Grid. A twenty-story metallic structure housing all of the city's energy. No humans guarding or occupying the building. The Central Grid is self-aware with twenty-one layers of security encryption. If a hacker were to break the first twenty encryptions, the last would prove the most difficult. There was never a concern or threat that could get to the top and bring it all down. Not until today.

"You need to get angry," the other Dorian said. "Think about your leg."

"Excuse me?" Keenex pressed against a metallic column with his gun poised before him. "Shouldn't you focus on the vans heading this way?"

"I am."

"With what? You don't have a gun."

"Let me worry about that and not about you."

"Don't worry about me, Dor… Don't."

"You need to stop them not slow them down."

"Are you asking me to kill them?"

"Yes. I am."

"Then, you are a true machine."

"They're here, detective."

Three white and yellow vans sped up to the Central Grid. Two stopped right in front of the main entrance. The last flew around back, disappearing from sight. The doors flew open, and bullets thundered through the air, missing Keenex by an inch. They knew that he was there. They knew exactly where he was, and he ducked for cover. As he did, the other Dorian took off.

"Damn it," Keenex muttered under his breath. "I am so not going to die today," and he returned fire.

There were twelve men total. Only three dropped. The rest descended upon Keenex, and he was just out of ammo. He pressed his back against the metallic column, wiping the sweat from his brow, and knowing that this might be the last bullet. But as he turned and fired, his would-be assassins were now battling with five Dorians.

As the dust settled, Kennex dropped his now empty gun to the ground. Only two Dorians remained. The rest were all dead. Sirens filled the air. Back-up was coming after all, but more gunfire erupted within.

"Go," the two other Dorians said in sync. "We'll hold off the police."

"Don't kill them."

"We'll try," the other Dorians stated. "Go," and Keenex ran inside.

The glass doors hardly slid behind him when a miniature drone appeared. A red light flashed, and a laser beam sliced through his leg, revealing the robotic limb beneath. It hardly scratched the surface, but now it aimed for his head. And there was nowhere for him to run or hide.

An explosion was heard. Keenex opened one eye to see the dead drone lying at his feet. He looked upward at the spiral balcony to see a Dorian staring back at him. He nodded, but the other just took off. And he followed, ready to find Anna and Hera.

Anna and Hera had entered the building through the back entrance. There were five men surrounding them. Anna used a control pad to activate the security elevator, and they stepped inside, heading to the twentieth floor.

"There's twenty-one security encryptions," Anna explained, "but only twenty floors."

"Why's that?"

"To ensure that nothing gets in and disrupts the system. The designers never counted on one real flaw."

"Which is," Hera asked.

"You."

The elevator doors opened. Dorians appeared, grabbing the men, and hurling them out into the corridor. They proceeded to attack them, and one turned toward Anna and Hera. But Anna got the elevator doors closed just in time.

"Damn it!" They began to descend below. "Where the hell did they come from?" Hera merely pushed the red 20 button, and they began to rise up once more. "What are you doing? We can't fight all those androids."

"You forget whose standing next to you."

The elevator doors opened once more. The Dorians were gone, or so it appeared. Anna ready her gun and stepped outside. Hera followed, and then there they were, storming toward them. And just as they got within a breath's reach, Hera clapped her hands, throwing them backward with a sonic boom, and they flew out the window and down to the ground.

"This way," and Anna stepped over her now dead men.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?"

"That your men are dead?"

"I told you, Lil… Hera. They were ready to die for the cause. Are you?"

A metallic door hummed at the end of the corridor. Hera moved past Anna. Such energy. It was intoxicating, pulling her toward it like honey, and she forgot about the woman trying to keep up beside her. But Hera was already at the door, and with her power, she drained the security locks dry. The door popped open like a lid on a jar, and Hera walked inside, right into the blue, electrified core. She stretched out her fingers, being struck by a million blue lightning bolts, and Anna took a step back.

A moment later, she was down. Keenex was on top of her. They were face to face. Neither one spoke. Fear, anger, and maybe a little lust mixed into the silence, and then they turned toward Hera, who now focused on them.

"What did you do," Keenex yelled at Anna.

"You're too late, John."

Hera's eyes flashed orange. Her skin darkened. Her body began to pulse with energy. A symbol formed across her forehead, a symbol that Keenex and Anna both recognized.

"Oh my god," Anna said. "John, I didn't know. I didn't know. You have to stop her." She now clung to him desperately. "Please. You have to stop her."

Keenex responded, moving swiftly toward Hera. A blue lightning bolt lashed out at his robotic leg, and he fell forward. His leg was dead. He struggled onto one foot, trying to still get to her, and then a small shockwave struck him, sending him flying back into Anna.

Dorian, his Dorian stepped into sight. He looked down at the unconscious Keenex and Anna. He turned toward Hera, who now watched him intently. He moved quickly toward her as a million blue lightning bolts struck him. He struggled to reach her. He was almost there, but then all that energy consumed him. And he fell at her feet, twitching, and she watched him, hoping that this would be his end. And then a bullet hit home.

Hera flew backward. The energy stopped. A lightning bolt flashed outward, and the symbol faded from her forehead. But her eyes remained orange, and she studied the blood pouring from her side. She looked up to see someone familiar standing before her.

"Lily, stop it," Nigel roared. "Enough, damn it! Enough! You are going to kill everyone."

"No. No, I wasn't," she whispered.

"You're a bomb, Lily. Your father made you into a bomb."

"Doc?"

Dorian jumped to his feet and grabbed her. He spun past Nigel, holding Hera tightly to his chest. He flew out the window, crashing to the ground, and a huge explosion followed, waking John from his daze. And as debris and smoke fell outside, so did Nigel.

"Doc?" John moved toward him, helping him to the ground. He examined the man now in his arms and realized that a lightning bolt had zapped through his chest. "It's okay. I'll get some help." Nigel grabbed his arm instead. "I'll get some help."

"She needs to die, detective. If she doesn't, she'll kill us all. It's not her fault, but she was made this way. And it has to be done. Dorian has to do it. I created him, in case this ever happened, and he has to be the one to do it." He gripped Keenex's arm tighter. "When it's over, he'll… He'll come back to you," and he fell silent in Keenex's embrace.

"Doc?" Anna now stood before John with tears in her eyes. "Doc?"

Outside, a huge crater is seen. There is no sign of Dorian or Hera. The other Dorians that survived are now gathering around, climbing down into the hole. The cops, the military descended upon the smoky scene.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten:**

A soft gray mist settled around the war zone. Pebbles of debris continued to fall. Echoes of gunfire were forever entrenched in memory. Black body bags decorated the ground. A crater remained, two lives possibly lost, and those still standing, those untouched by battle were now left with no choice but to pick up the pieces left behind.

"John, you okay?"

Keenex sat at the back of a medical transport van. The android medic adjusted his spare, robotic leg, trying to make up for the loss of the other one. Tears stung his eyes as he looked toward the crater and the Dorians now surrounding it, preventing the military from going down into the abyss below. His gaze settled on one black body bag. He was surprised by a soft hand touching his, and finally, he looked at Detective Stahl.

"John?" She squeezed his hand, drawing closer. "Are you okay?"

"No." He watched an MX lead Anna to a squad car. She looked his way. His heart broke. He couldn't look away. "I'm not."

"John." He finally looked at Detective Stahl. "I'm here for you. You know that. Right?" He forced a smile but couldn't say the words. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Who?"

"Them?" As Detective Stahl said that, the Dorians pushed the military soldiers and police officers and their MX's back. "Something's going on."

John hopped off the back of the van. He fell forward, but she caught him. He paused and then hobbled forward, limping badly. He grimaced but softly pushed the detective aside. He made his way over to the Dorians, who now watched him carefully.

"Back up, detective," they all said.

"That's creepy," Detective Paul said.

"You're telling me," Keenex replied, but he backed away.

The rest of the Dorians now climbed out of the crater. They carried something with them. They gently laid it onto the ground as the others spread around them. Everyone tried to peer in-between, but Keenex had enough. He pushed past them, into the center, and then was seized by two of them, but that didn't stop him from seeing who they were now trying to save. Dorian, his Dorian.

"Is he…" Keenex finally choked, and the other two Dorians softened their hold on him. "Is he dead?"

"Nearly," they all said.

"Knock that crap off! Is he dead," Keenex roared.

"No," the two surrounding him said. "We will save him."

"How? Nigel is dead, so how are you going to save him?"

"Like this," one Dorian said, and then he ripped off his leg, followed by an arm. A moment later, he shut himself down, and the others used him as parts. But he wasn't enough, so two more followed. And then one more.

"Why are you doing this," Keenex asked the two Dorians standing guard beside him. "Why are you sacrificing yourselves for him?"

"Because we were told to do so," one said.

"Our father wanted us to save him," the other replied.

It felt like time had stopped. Keenex was grateful for that and for being surrounded. He heard the squad car take off, but he didn't have the heart to watch. He suffered enough today. They all had. "Hera. Is she down there?"

"No," one beside him said.

"She isn't," the other next to him replied.

"That's not possible," Keenex said. "She should be down there unless there's nothing left."

"She didn't die, John." His Dorian finally sat up. "She teleported." He was lifted up to his feet. He stretched out his new arm and leg. Then, he noticed his partner's leg. "We need to get you a new leg."

"Don't worry about that." Keenex limped toward him. "Do you know where she teleported to?"

"No. I don't. She was badly wounded, though."

"Doesn't mean anything. If we don't find her soon, she could go nuclear like she almost did before," Keenex said. "We have to find her."

"From the energy she absorbed, it's possible that she could now be transmitting some low kind of frequency. We could work together to find it."

"Finally."

"No. Not you, John. We." Dorian gestured to the others still surrounding them. "There are too many of me here, and the Wall still needs protecting." He fell silent.

"Dorian?" Keenex limped closer. "Dorian?"

The Dorians surrounding him now moved away. They marched like an army leaving the battleground. They acknowledged those standing by, but they never looked back. Only ten of them remained behind.

"Dorian, what did you do?"

"I told them to protect the Wall and those in the city."

"You told them?"

"Yes, John. They are programmed to follow me. The rest will help me locate her, and then we must do what my father wanted."

"Unfortunately."

"I'm sorry, John. As you said, she could go nuclear like she almost did before."

"I know, Dorian, but I'm not happy about what has to be done next."

"Neither am I," and his Dorian walked away, followed by the others.

Metal, decayed walls. Rotted, metal floors. Fluorescent lights gone dark. This was where she had awoke. They should never have done that. They should've left her out there in the wastelands, buried deep, but they didn't. And this was all their fault.

Hera's eyes were still orange. The mark was gone. She sat on the floor, in the dark. She didn't need a light. One hand pressed against her side, and the bullet was slowly pulled out. Gripped tightly in hot flesh, it now melted and mixed into red. Hera's eyes flashed a darker orange.

"You want a war," she whispered into the dark. "I'll give you a war."

One hand erupted into fire. She took a deep breath. She cauterized her wound. She screamed a siren scream, shattering the dead lights overhead. A moment later, she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven:**

The ghosts of war are never laid to rest. The echoes of battle live on. Debris talks of destruction, oblivion. The bodies remain encased in black. Lives are forever torn, and rebuilding is the heavy weight bearing down. The wounded remain open wounds, and the ghosts of war are still there, ready for their last war to be fought.

It's a game of Chess, a war between life and death. A strategic foothold is taken around the Central Grid. If the enemy attacks, they would be ready, guns blazing. It would be a battle heard across the city, and they would be victorious. Or so they would believe.

Others did not share that belief and continued a way to strategize on how to locate and neutralize the enemy. Like ants, they gathered in the lab, scrambling around each other, pulling circuitry and plugging themselves into the mainframe. A beacon of low frequency hums like a jar of honey to lead the beast to bay, or so they would believe. But they knew once trapped, their enemy would grow deadly, bent on total annihilation, and it would be their lives pinned against hers. And she needed to die, whether they lived or not.

"How's it going?"

"They're tracking her now," Kennex responded as he heard Detective Stahl's voice in his ear. "We should have a location soon."

"We found her," a Dorian responded.

"Where?"

"She's…" Rudy tried to look at the monitors as the Dorians blocked his view. "She's…"

"She's in the north grid," a Dorian responded.

"North grid? That's nowhere near the Central Grid," Kennex said. "What is she doing there?"

"That's a heavily populated area of civilians," his Dorian said. "There's only one reason why she would go there." Kennex swallowed hard. "She's going to kill them."

"Can we stop her," Rudy asked. "Is there a way that we could stop her?"

"We need to leave immediately," his Dorian said. "Like now, John before it's too late."

"Let's go." Kennex looked over at Rudy. "Stay here."

"You don't have to tell me twice," and Rudy watched them leave. "Good luck," he yelled after them. "You'll need it."

Computerized cars drifted by. A moment later, they fell dead in the road. The drivers crawled out, puzzled. They stared at each other and shrugged. Questions filled the air but then were answered with screams, and people started running. As they ran, their cars exploded one after another after another.

Hera continued to walk toward the homes nearby. As she passed them, glass windows exploded. Circuits snapped, sizzled, and fried. Roofs buckled, and some caved in. People took to running in the road. They stumbled over one and another, trying to survive the onslaught behind them, and she allowed them to run. She did not hunger to kill them. They would suffer instead for darkness, oblivion would be her gift to them. And she continued to stretch out her fingers, reigning down destruction upon them.

"Stop! Stop it!" It was Helen. She stood in the road, facing Hera as others ran around her. "Hera, stop it!" She wasn't afraid, but she should be.

"What are you doing here, little rodent? Shouldn't you be scurrying with the others at the shelter, where I will go next?" Helen flinched but stood her ground. "I asked you a question, rodent! What are you doing here!"

"I went back home," she screamed at Hera. "I live here, and you're destroying my home. Look." She pointed at a house, whose roof had buckled and caved in. "We got out in time, but look what you did! Look what you did!"

"If your parents loved you so, then why aren't they here to protect you?"

"Because I knew you, and I can stop you."

"Can you," and she smiled as the girl swallowed hard. "This is war, child. Can you stop me or not?" Another car exploded behind them. "Can you stop me or not!" Helen finally shook her head. "Then, run. Run like the others. Now," and she watched Helen take off through the melee. A flicker in her chest made her pause. Tears stung her eyes. She shook it off and continued her rampage. "Damn kid," she muttered. "Damn kid."

Sirens flashed. Hera half expected the police from earlier on and their robotic counterparts to come charging. Instead, the road filled with Dorians, and that took her aback for a moment. Which one was the real one? She had to be careful of him, but the rest were nothing. And she pressed on, zapping those that got in her way.

"John, I have to get behind her," his Dorian said.

"Well, how the hell are you going to do that?"

They were both now hiding behind an unmarked squad car. The other Dorians were falling fast. They slowed her down, but it wouldn't be long for her to recharge and gain speed. And they were running out of time.

"Distract her."

"What is it today? I'm supposed to get my ass kicked?"

"Please, John."

"Fine. Be careful."

"You too," and his Dorian slipped away.

"Damn it." John slowly moved away from the car. "Hera," he roared as the last Dorian fell. "Stop!" She now stood before him. "Stop, Hera. Enough!" She flinched at that. "You want to kill us? Is that it?"

"I'm just finishing my father's work."

"Your father turned you into a bomb, Hera."

"No. He didn't."

"If we didn't stop you before, you would have gone nuclear. Look at your eyes, Hera. They're orange. You're radioactive."

"No…" She shook her head. "He wouldn't."

"He didn't save you, Lily. He didn't. He used you instead."

"No." She noticed Kennex's gaze had shifted past her. "What are you looking at?" She sensed someone behind her. "Damn you," she zapped a bolt of electricity at him, and Kennex flew back, hitting the ground hard. "Dorian!"

Dorian grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. She tried to zap him, sending him flying back, but he held on. He pressed his hands against her head, and the memories that he held flashed into her mind. A sonic boom quickly sent him flying away, but she was wounded, holding her head and remembering the day, where her father took her away.

"He didn't save you, Lily. He didn't. He used you instead." The detective's words seared into her mind. "If we didn't stop you before, you would have gone nuclear. Look at your eyes, Hera. They're orange. You're radioactive." She stumbled to the ground, trying to block out the memories.

"Lily, stop it." Nigel appeared before her. "Enough, damn it! Enough! You are going to kill everyone."

"No," Hera screamed.

"You're a bomb, Lily. Your father made you into a bomb," Nigel said.

"I'm sorry." Nigel faded before her. "I'm so sorry." She moved toward Kennex's unconscious body. "I am." She rested her hand against his chest and then realized that he was dead. "No." She stared at him for a long moment and then zapped her remaining energy into him. She smiled as he started to cough. She then fell back, lying down against the hard ground.

Dorian appeared over her. He was wounded but determined to stop her. Then, he witnessed what she had done. She had sacrificed herself for his partner, who slowly sat up, trying to understand what just took place. "She saved you," Dorian stated. "You were dead, John."

"Is she?"

Dorian knelt down over Hera and felt for her pulse. "She's dying." He sat beside her and slowly took her hand in his. "She's going fast."

Kennex took Hera's other hand in his and also sat beside her. He could hear sirens in the distance. Destruction reigned around them. He looked down at her and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you, Hera."

"Lily," she whispered, and then she was gone, leaving the two of them, Kennex and Dorian alone with nothing but the ghosts of war.


	13. Chapter 13

**Final Chapter:**

"John? John? John?"

Detective Stahl's face hovered into view. Her soulful brown eyes eased the aches and pains. Her voice drifted through the darkness and carried him across. Her hands, her soft skin wrapped around his heart, and for a moment, he knew peace. He knew her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital." She wiped her eyes, hoping that he didn't notice.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay." He struggled to sit up in the bed but then realized that his robotic leg was gone. "What gives?"

"It was broken," Detective Stahl said. She cleared her throat and forced a smile. "You'll get a new one soon. John?" He stared at her. "It's okay. Lie back down."

"If it's okay, then why are you wiping tears away from your eyes?" He slowly lied back down. "Is it Dorian? Is he…"

"He's okay, and Hera…"

"Lily, and I know." Kennex sat back up, grimacing in pain. "So, what is it?"

"There he is." Dorian walked into the room, grinning. "How are you feeling?"

"Electrified."

"Like a hungry man?"

"Dorian," Detective Stahl scolded him.

"It's a frozen meal that people used in the past for dinners."

"I know what it is," Kennex replied, "and thank you for that."

"Anytime." Dorian held something behind his back, something large. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No," Detective Stahl said.

"Yes," Kennex replied. "What's that? A new leg?"

"John, would a surprise kill you once in awhile?"

"Dorian." Detective Stahl shook her head at him.

"What? I thought humor would be best, in this type of situation."

"Okay. What's going on?" Detective Stahl shot Dorian a look. "Seriously," Kennex said. "What?"

"John." He looked over at her. "You've been asleep for a week now."

"A week?"

"Yeah."

"It's true, John. Any longer, and I think Detective Stahl would have moved into this room."

"Dorian." He looked at her. "Not helping."

"I'm sorry. I'll be outside." He backed away from them. "John?" Kennex looked up at him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Do I have my partner back now?"

"You never lost him," and Dorian left the room.

"So?" Kennex looked over at her. "Moving in? You might make your boyfriend jealous."

"He understands." Detective Stahl looked down at her hands. "He wouldn't be my boyfriend either, if…"

"If?"

"Forget it." She shifted in her chair.

"If I asked you out first." She looked at him. "I was going to when you introduced me to him."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Now, he looked away.

"So, ask me." Kennex looked at her. "Would you like to get out of here and go out sometime?"

"No," Kennex said, and Detective Stahl looked back down at her hands. "I would like to get out of here and go out with you tonight." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"What took you so long?" She surprised him by getting closer and kissing him suddenly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously? I don't know." He kissed her back.

"Let's go now."

"I want to."

"But?"

"But Dorian has my leg." Kennex burst out laughing along with Detective Stahl. "Dorian! I need my leg! Dorian!"

Dorian remained standing outside. He tucked the robotic leg under one arm. A smile touched his lips. He knew what was going on in there, and he wasn't walking back in. "It's about time, John," he muttered to himself. "It's about time."

END.


End file.
